Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Mrs. Vaughn
Summary: A pre-Phase One SV fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry this is so short but it is necessary (you will see in Chap 2). This is my first fan-fic so please read and review. Just a note- this is pre-Phase One and there was never any Alice (meaning Syd is not mad at Vaughn) because I don't like her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day for Sydney Bristow. She entered the CIA Operations Center and quickly looked around. Spotting Eric Weiss alone at his desk, she decided he could help her find who she was looking for.  
"Do you know where Vaughn is?" she asked, walking up to his desk.  
"'Do you know where Vaughn is?!' No 'Hey Weiss, what's up?' or 'Eric! How are you?' It's always 'Vaughn, Vaughn, Vaughn!' You know, I think I'm pretty good looking. I mean, look at my hair! I have great hair!" Sydney shook her head and smiled. Spotting Vaughn at his desk, she left Weiss, still ranting and raving. She walked quickly to Vaughn's desk, smiling and nodding to everyone she saw. She was in a good mood.  
"Hey," she said, reaching his desk.  
"Hey," he replied smiling, swiveling in his chair to face her. Suddenly Sydney turned serious,  
"I can't do this any longer, Vaughn. There's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it?" he asked, concerned. He stood up to get closer to her.  
"Like mother, like daughter," she replied, smiling as she pulled a gun out of her jacket and pointed it at Vaughn. Suddenly a shot rang out and Vaughn was on the ground, bleeding profusely. He was, however very much alive, as Sydney had shot him in the chest low enough where he wouldn't die instantly. Standing over him Sydney continued, "Like father, like son," before shooting him in the head.  
  
tbc.  
  
(told you it was short!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! This chapter's a little longer. I'm sorry they are so short but to make up for that I hope to update often (once or twice a week). Read and review please!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney's eyes flew open as she sat up straight in bed. Wet from sweat, she tried to calm her heavy breathing and pounding heart. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 2:47 A.M. 'It was just a dream,' she told herself, 'It doesn't mean anything. I have to get some sleep, I have a mission briefing tomorrow morning.' She lay back down and tried to think about something else, but she couldn't even close her eyes. Finally, after 10 minutes of torture Sydney surrendered to what she knew she needed. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed the all too familiar number. Before pressing the call button, she hesitated, unsure of if she should really call. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts away, 'I need this'. Ring, ring. 'C'mon! Pick up, please pick up.' Ring, ring.  
"Hello?" a groggy voice asked on the other end.  
"Hi," Sydney replied.  
"Syd?! What's the matter? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Vaughn. I'm sorry I called so late. You know what? Just forget about it.  
"No, I won't forget about it. What's up?"  
"Vaughn, can you meet me somewhere?"  
******************  
Sydney pulled up to the pier and put her SUV in park. She was surprised to see Vaughn there waiting for her. 'He must have broken at least 10 laws to get here before me,' she thought to herself, unable to hold back a smile. Walking up to him, she stood leaning on the railing, there hands centimeters apart, a pose they had been in before. "Hey," she said.  
"Hey."  
"Listen, I'm really sorry I called you so late but I didn't know what to do. I had to talk to someone."  
"Syd, It's fine! Here Syd, take my jacket," he said, wrapping his suit coat around her shivering shoulders, allowing his hands to linger for just a second.  
"Thanks," she said, smiling up at him, "Just a question. Why are you wearing a suit at 3 in the morning?"  
"Did you call me here just to make fun of me?" he laughed. Waiting for an answer, he looked over at Sydney and noticed she was quietly crying. "Syd, what's wrong?" he asked worried, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I had a dream," she began.  
******************  
"I couldn't fall asleep so I called you," Sydney finished before bursting into tears. A shocked and worried Vaughn took her into his arms,  
"It was just a dream, Syd," he said, slowly rocking her, "Only a dream."  
"But what if."  
"Syd!" Vaughn interrupted, pulling away and holding her firmly by the shoulders, "You are NOT your mother! Look at me," he said softly, cupping his hand under her chin and tilting her face up so she would face him, "You are the most intellegent, funny, sweet, caring, generous and beautiful girl I have ever met. Does that sound like your mother? Just because you share genes doesn't mean you share personalities." Sydney smiled and they both gazed into each other's eyes. It was a simple moment, but it meant everything.  
Ring, ring. Both jumped as a cell phone rang through the silence.  
"That's my phone," Sydney said, embarrassed to be caught in the moment but angry that it was interrupted. Sydney looked down at her phone and suddenly threw it into the ocean.  
"Are you aware that you just threw your phone into the ocean?" Vaughn asked, laughing. Sydney laughed faintly in response. "Who was it?"  
"Francie. She probably woke up and is going crazy wondering where I am. I have to go."  
"Take care, and remember, you can call me anytime. I'm not you guardian angel for nothing," he replied with a smile. Sydney smiled back and surprised him by rising up on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek.  
"I know," she said grinning. Sydney turned around and walks back to her car. Vaughn stood there alone, watching her walk away, shaking his head, and smiling.  
  
tbc.  
  
Now that you've read, all you have to do is review! (: 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This chapter's a lot longer and hopefully the following one's will be too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sydney rushed into the SD-6 scanning room. Although the full-body scan only took a few seconds, it felt like a few hours when she was hurrying. Speed walking, she made a beeline for the briefing room, not stopping to give her usual greetings to her fellow agents. The door to the briefing room was open and the eyes of Sloane, Dixon, Marshall, and her father, were all on her as she entered.  
"I am so sorry I'm late! I woke up late this morning and I didn't have enough time to."  
"Let's get started," Sloane interrupted dryly, "We have received intel of how to locate a nuclear warhead that we have been searching for, for several months. This nuke belonged to Ineni Hassan," Sloane explained, as a picture of Hassan came up on the video screens, "and in his death the nuke, and the knowledge of it's location, have been passed on to his cousin, Hanein Hassan," Sloane continued, the picture of Ineni changed to one of Hanein. Hanein was much younger then his cousin. He looked to be about thirty years old and was clean-shaven. Only his eyes and his skin tone remotely resembled Ineni. "Located in a safe in Hanein's house in Madrid," Sloane moved on, "is a set of blueprints. These blueprints map out the building the nuke is hidden in and where in the building it can be found. Encrypted on the blueprints are the coordinates for where the building is. Hanein is having a dinner party tomorrow night. Agent Bristow and Agent Dixon, you will be going in as a partygoer and a waiter, respectively. While Dixon creates a distraction, Agent Bristow, you will find Hanein's private office, located on the second floor, and retrieve the blueprints. Any questions? Marshall, please go over the tech."  
"Okay sir.um.okay," Marshall stumbled, "Dixon, you will need to create a distraction, you know, so Sydney doesn't get caught. Not like Sydney would ever get caught, but just in case. That's why I made this little baby," Marshall said, pulling out a wristwatch, "It's a watch that emits a high frequency tone that will not only shatter all glass within 100 feet, but totally kill your ears, not permanently of course. Just make sure you and Syd wear earplugs. Trust me, it hurts, I tested it myself. Just push this little button right here and EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Looks pretty cool too. I tried to fashion it after this Gucci watch I saw, but I put a little mistake in the logo on the back. See?" Marshall pointed to the back of the watch and Dixon and Sydney squinted to look at it. "Now it's like those counterfeit watches you buy on the streets.like in New York City. I want to go to New York City just to get a fake."  
"Marshall!" Sloane interrupted.  
"Oh! Sorry sir," Marshall jumped, "Um.yeah. Okay, Syd. This is gonna be a heavy duty safe. I mean heavy duty, like those Ford Trucks.what are they called? I want to get one of those. Maybe in red or black or." Sloane cleared his throat, "Right!" Marshall said, uncomfortably squirming under his boss's stare, "Okay, so you need this!" Marshall explained, ceremoniously pulling out a sparkly gold clutch. "Since we don't know what kind of safe it's going to be, our best choice is cutting into it," he continued, opening the clutch, which expanded widely to reveal the inside to be a solid black box. "Just clamp this onto the safe and press this button here on this earring," he gestured, bringing a pair of earrings to match the clutch into view, "and a laser goes around the inside perimeter of the purse and cuts a rectangle out of the safe. When you pull the clutch off, it pulls out the piece of the safe and holds onto it until you press the other earring. Just don't drop the big chunk of metal on your foot. That would suck. It would probably alert the guards when it hit the floor too. Wow! That would double suck! Anyway, I know what you're thinking, Marshall you must be a genius. Oh, well thank you!"  
"Alright," Sloane cut in, "your flight leaves tomorrow at noon. Dismissed." Sydney rose to leave but was stopped by Sloane, "Sydney, stay a minute please." After everyone was gone, Sloane closed the door and pulled a chair up by Sydney. "Sydney, are you okay? It's not like you to be late and you have huge circles under your eyes."  
"I'm fine, I just had a long night studying," Sydney lied, "I'm really sorry."  
"Just don't let it happen again. You know my opinion on your school situation. This agency should always be your first priority. By letting yourself go you're not only risking the safety of yourself, but also the safety of your fellow agents and the entire United States."  
  
***************************  
  
"I couldn't believe it!" Sydney said exasperated, looking at Vaughn sitting across from her in the abandoned warehouse they used for meetings. "It is so ironic! He's hurting the United States! By slacking off in SD- 6, I'm helping my country! It took all I had not to laugh in his face. What I really wanted to do was take him out with a massive spin-kick."  
"I have a feeling he would be the only one who would have a problem with that," Vaughn said laughing.  
"So what's my counter mission?" Sydney asked, glowing at the fact that she made Vaughn laugh. "It's pretty simple and straightforward this time. Just take pictures of the blueprints for us. We'll let Sloane have the real ones and wait till he sends you to retrieve the nuke before we try and pull anything." "Sounds good." Both sat quiet for a while. It was an awkward silence, yet a comfortable one. "Syd?" "Yes?" she asked, unable to keep from smiling at the affectionate nickname.  
"I wanted to talk to you about last night. First of all, what happened with Francie?"  
"Well as soon as I pulled in the driveway she ran outside in her robe. She could barely wait for me to get out of the car before she hugged me and asked me if I was all right. As soon as I said I was, she backed up and started freaking out, yelling at me for running off without leaving a note or waking her up, telling me she thought I had been kidnapped. When she finally calmed down enough to ask where I was, I had pulled out the pint of chocolate ice cream I had picked up for an excuse. I told her I had a dream about my mother and needed to clear my head so I started watching TV. While I was sitting there, I got a craving for chocolate ice cream and had to go get some. I think she felt bad about yelling at me after that, since I mentioned my mother, and she apologized and told me to leave a note next time. After that, we stayed up till four finishing the ice cream. That's why I was late to work today. I was so tired after staying up late that I slept through my alarm. I never sleep through my alarm," Sydney said, laughing. Vaughn smiled,  
"Are you okay about the dream now? I was really worried about you last night. You weren't the only one who lost sleep last night." Sydney blushed at the confession, avoiding Vaughn's eyes.  
"I'm okay now. Dreams are dreams, they don't mean anything," Sydney said, reassuring herself as much as she was reassuring Vaughn. She paused for a minute, meeting Vaughn's eyes again, "Thanks again for coming to meet me."  
"Anytime," Vaughn said, beginning another awkward silence.  
"Well I should go pack," Sydney finally said, turning to leave.  
"Wait," Vaughn stopped her, "I have to give you something first," he said, pulling a tiny black velvet box out of his pocket and handing it to Sydney. She hesitated before taking it, looking into his eyes for some explanation. He just smiled at her and took her hand, carefully placing the box in her palm. Confused, she opened the box, gasping as a reflection of what was inside twinkled in her eyes. It was a gorgeous, three-stone diamond ring.  
"Oh my God," Sydney said, sucking in her breath and looking up at Vaughn.  
"I know," he said, smiling, "I couldn't believe they could fit a camera in there either."  
"A camera," she repeated, finally breathing out, scolding herself for thinking it was otherwise.  
"Just point the center diamond at what you want to take a picture of and press the two smaller diamonds simultaneously to shoot. All you have to do is give the ring back to me after the operation so they can be uploaded onto a computer."  
"Sounds easy enough," she said, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Good luck," Vaughn said smiling, proud of the invention even though it wasn't his. For the first time ever, he was oblivious to Sydney's change in attitude, to what she was thinking.  
"Thanks," she said leaving quickly, extremely embarrassed. 'A camera,' she thought to herself as she exited the building, 'only a camera.'  
  
tbc.  
  
Well how was it? You can tell me by reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is longer, yea! Thanks so much for your reviews. Keep them coming. There isn't any S/V interaction in this chapter, sorry. It was necessary. But.I promise the next chapters will have a lot more :evil laugh:. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Madrid, Spain  
"Ready Syd?" Dixon asked, as they exited the SD-6 standard black van parked across the street from Hanein's home. Sydney tugged at her dress, making sure it wasn't wrinkled from the ride. The dress had a red, strapless corset bodice, and a black skirt that was skin tight to her knees where it began flamenco-dancer style ruffles. Reaching down to her feet, she adjusted her black, strappy heels, painted red toenails peeking out. Handing her gold clutch to Dixon, she smoothed her black wig, which was tied tight in a bun and secured with black chopsticks. Finally, she took a tube of bright red lipstick and applied it to her lips. She looked the part of the perfect Spanish señorita.  
"Ready," she replied, taking her clutch from a Dixon as her laughed.  
"I'll check in with you in ten minutes," he said, leaving to find the kitchen entrance. Sydney turned to walk to the house, and for the first time really took in the building. It was a huge, three-story, mission style mansion.  
'Finding this safe is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack,' Sydney thought to herself. 'Good thing I like a challenge.' Once she got to the large red door, she was stopped by a big, burly man with a clipboard.  
"Nombre?" He asked, barely looking at her.  
"Carman Alicia Lopez Medina," she replied, just as dully. Stepping inside, she was led by a butler through a massive entrance hall into an even bigger ballroom. This room had a three-story cathedral ceiling and was painted gold from top to bottom. Hundreds of richly dressed guests made small talk while a full orchestra played softly in the background. At least twenty waiters were making their way around the room with silver platters of escargo, caviar and flutes of champagne. 'Thank goodness SD-6 gave me this ruby necklace,' Sydney thought, fingering the jewels, 'I might not have fit in.' She quickly scanned the room, and, not seeing Hanein or Dixon, decided to look for the staircase. "Perdón," she asked the nearest waiter, "Dónde está el cuarto de baño?"  
"Down the hall, second door on your left," he said smiling at her.  
"Gracias," she replied, returning his smile. 'Cute,' she thought, 'He looks like Vaughn.' She blushed at that last thought. 'Don't think about Vaughn now, concentrate on the mission.'  
Sydney went off in the direction the waiter pointed. The hallway was long, with four doors on each side. The end of the hallway opened up into a big atrium with stars sparkling through the glass ceiling. Stepping into it, she saw the staircase to her right-and a guard looking right at her. Sydney turned to go back but the guard walked toward her,  
"Stop, who are you?"  
"I'm sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom," Sydney said, giving her best pout. The guard softened momentarily,  
"Right there," he said, pointing to a door.  
"Thank you," Sydney said, entering and locking the door behind her. The bathroom was a sort of powder room that was the size of Sydney's kitchen at home. It was painted bright red with gold leaf stenciled on the walls and had a gold plated sink and mirror in an antique frame. The rug was plush red chenille and the toilet was marble.  
"Sydney, do you copy?" Dixon's voice crackled through her earpiece.  
"I'm here. I found the staircase, there's one guard watching it. I'm in a bathroom about thirty feet from it right now."  
"Are you ready for me to use the watch?"  
"Yes, I'm going radio silent."  
"Okay, good luck."  
"You too," Sydney said, before shutting off her earpiece and inserting earplugs. She then bent down on the floor to watch underneath the door for feet. She needed to make sure the guard left.  
**************************  
Dixon, who was standing in the middle of the ballroom, pressed the watch button. Hundreds of champagne glasses shattered, as did the five crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Dixon dropped his platter and grabbed his ears, contorting his face in agony. He was wearing earplugs but he didn't want to stick out.  
**************************  
Sydney saw the feet of the guard running past the door and counted to ten before ripping out her earplugs. She could hear two more sets of steps pounding down the stairs and waited for them to pass before she opened the door a crack to look around. To her right was the chaos of the ballroom. Women screaming, guards rushing around, glass crunching under feet. To her left was silence, no sign of anyone. She stepped stealthily out the door, moving against the wall into the atrium. Looking up, she saw no one near the stairs on the second floor. Running up the stairs she quickly put her ear to the nearest door and, hearing no activity, opened it and slipped in. Inside was a magnificent library with one entire wall of windows. Rows and rows of bookshelves lined the other three walls and clusters of leather chairs and sofas filled the middle. Sydney knew Hanein's office had to be somewhere near here. It was only logical. On the wall to the right of her, she noticed a large oak door, flanked on both sides by bookcases. Sydney again put her ear to the door, and when she was sure it was safe, turned the knob.  
'Locked!' she thought, pulling out the chopsticks from her bun. Holding the end of one in her teeth, she pulled out a lock pick from inside, and then did the same with the other. Using the top quality SD-6 lock picks, she had the door open in no time. Closing the door softly behind her, Sydney saw she was in an office, and across the room from her was a safe. Running over to it, she attached her clutch to it and pressed her earring. She could hear the laser as it went around, cutting. Holding the clutch so it didn't fall, Sydney slowly pulled out the metal chunk. Inside she could see a tiara, a small black box, and-a set of blueprints. Grabbing the blueprints, she unrolled them and took two books off a desk to hold them down. She quickly ripped the ring off and held it up, pointing it at the blueprints. She took several pictures before sliding the ring back on. Next, she hiked up her skirt and wrapped the blueprints around her leg, sliding them up under the tight part of her dress and securing them with a black garter. Sydney picked up the clutch and was about to place the metal chunk back in the safe when suddenly there was an arm around her and a knife to her neck.  
"Make one move and I slit your throat."  
*****************************  
Weiss, concentrating intently on the yo-yo he was "walking," stepped into Vaughn's office. "Want to go cruising for chicks tonight, Mike?"  
"No, I'm not in the mood," Vaughn replied quietly, not looking up.  
"Not in the mood!" Weiss stammered, finally looking up at Vaughn. "Oh, you have that coin again," he continued, referring to the coin Vaughn anxiously fiddled with every time he was worried about Sydney. "Come on Mike. It's a simple mission, you said so yourself. I'm sure she's fine."  
"I know, it's just.something doesn't feel right."  
"Mike. She can take care of herself. She's a big girl, even if you won't admit it."  
"I know. I'm just afraid something will happen before."  
"Before what?"  
"Nothing. Just forget it."  
"Mike," Weiss said, shutting the door, "Before what?"  
"Before I can tell her how I feel about her," Vaughn sighed, surrendering.  
"I think she already knows."  
"It's not the same as if I tell her."  
"Just be careful Mike. Don't get yourself in trouble."  
"Getting myself in trouble is the least of my worries. I love my job, but mostly because I get to see her. She's the reason I wake up every morning. And if I get fired and have to live in hiding, I wouldn't care if she were with me. I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
"Ooooooooooookay! Have you got it bad or what?!"  
"Thanks for the support, Eric," Vaughn said, glaring at him  
"Sorry. Listen, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably already got the blueprints and is on her way back."  
"I hope so."  
**************************  
'Okay,' Sydney thought, 'stay calm. I have to think of something quick.'  
"Who are you!" the man who had her asked.  
"I.I," Sydney pretended to choke, "I can't breathe," she gasped. The man moved the knife a few inches further from her neck. That was all Sydney needed. In a quick, simultaneous movement, she put her arm out over her captor's foot and pulled her head back into his shoulder, moving farther from the knife and pressing her earring into him. The guard yelped in pain as the clutch released the huge chunk of steel on his foot. Sydney took this opportunity to grab his arm and twist it. Turning herself around, she kicked him in the stomach and jumped in the air, knocking him out with a huge spin-kick. She quickly grabbed the clutch and ran out the door. She knew other guards would soon come to see what the commotion was and she prayed Dixon would find some way to slow them down. Running through the library and down the stairs, Sydney made it into the bathroom just in time. Seconds later she heard footsteps and a knock at the door.  
"Hello? Señorita?" Straightening her wig quickly in the mirror, Sydney steeped out,  
"Yes?"  
"You were in there for a long time. What's going on?"  
"Women's troubles," she replied with a smile before walking away.  
"Oh! Sorry," the guard replied, embarrassed.  
****************************  
"Morning, Francie," Sydney said smiling, as she walked into the kitchen the next morning. "What's for breakfast?"  
"May I have a drum roll please?" Francie asked, not continuing until Sydney started drumming the kitchen table. "Today we are having.pause for dramatic effect.Lucky Charms!" Sydney and Francie laughed.  
"You get the bowls, I'll get the spoons," Sydney said as she reached for the ringing phone. "Hello?"  
"Joey's Pizza."  
"Wrong number," Sydney said, then, turning to Francie, "Fran, hun, I'm going to have to pass on the Lucky Charms. I totally forgot I have a meeting this morning. I'm sorry."  
"Can't you be a little late?"  
"No, it's okay. I can last till lunch. I have to go get ready, okay? Oh, hey. Can you hang this phone up for me?" Sydney said, pressing the off button and handing the phone to Francie. "I'll see you later."  
  
tbc.  
  
p.s. Spanish phrases: Nombre?-Name? Perdón-Excuse me Dónde está el cuarto de baño?-Where is the bathroom? Gracias-Thank you 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I am soooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had a play and then I had writer's block. Please don't hate me! I promise I won't take so long anymore now that I'm all caught up with my life. I personally feel that this chapter is a little weak in comparison to those before it but don't let me tell you how it is. Judge for yourself and then respond with what you thought. There are a couple things I'm not sure I like so criticism is welcome also!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Sydney walked into the warehouse, her stomach grumbled angrily. 'I knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast,' she thought, 'I could have used a cup of coffee too, I'm exhausted!' Rounding the corner, she was surprised to see Vaughn sitting on a stool holding two cups of coffee.  
"Here," he said, handing her one as she sat down, "There's muffins in here," he continued, picking up a bag from his feet. "There's blueberry, banana nut, chocolate chip, and honey wheat. I had no idea what kind you liked," he blushed.  
"Thank you," Sydney replied, surprised and confused. "What is all this?"  
"I didn't want you to miss breakfast. I know it's not Lucky Charms, but it's the best I could do."  
"Vaughn, it's.Lucky Charms! How did you.?"  
"I'm your guardian angel. I have my ways." Sydney just looked at him and laughed. "Okay, okay. You forgot to hang up your phone before you told Francie you had to go."  
"Oh, Vaughn. You're too good to me," she said, bringing the coffee cup to her lips. "Mmmmmm, Hazelnut. My favorite. Thank you Vaughn, I owe you."  
'Seeing your smiling face is payment enough,' he thought, but settled for "No problem."  
"Oh! Here's the ring," Sydney said, sliding it off her finger.  
"You've been wearing it?!" Vaughn said, laughing.  
"Just this morning so I wouldn't forget it!" she said defensively. "Did you call me her just to make fun of me," she said, feigning hurt. Vaughn laughed,  
"Of course not," he said, reaching out his hand for the ring. Sydney meant to drop the ring into Vaughn's hand, but due to lack of rest, her aim was a little off and it fell right through his fingers. They heard the ring hit the floor, roll around, and hit something, coming to a stop.  
"Shoot," Sydney said, "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, let's just find it." Both got down on their hands and knees and began crawling around looking for it. After about three minutes of this, they both found it.at the same time. Vaughn and Sydney simultaneously locked eyes on the ring, then up at each other. Each stared into the other's eyes, slowly leaning closer, thinking the same thing-  
"Good morning," Jack said from the corner of the room, startling both agents and causing them to hastily move apart.  
"Dad!" Sydney said, embarrassed, quickly standing up and brushing off her knees.  
"Maybe I should go," Vaughn said pocketing the ring and standing up, avoiding Jack's eyes.  
"Sit, Agent Vaughn!" Jack commanded, "As Sydney's handler you should know what's going on with her."  
"Dad! Will you just tell me what is going on?!"  
"Your mother has asked to privately speak to you." Sydney and Vaughn chanced a shocked and questioning glance at one another. "You are to come to Headquarters and see her. Agent Vaughn, do you have the ring to turn in?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I expect to see you both at the Op Center in 10 minutes," Jack instructed, getting up to leave, "separately."  
"Are you okay with talking to her?" Vaughn asked after Jack had left.  
"I guess I have to be. It doesn't sound like I have a choice. I'm curious as to what she could have to say to me anyway."  
"Take care, Syd."  
********************  
"Hello, Sydney," Irina said, untangling herself from a particularly complicated yoga pose. "I was wondering when you would get here."  
"Dad told me you wanted to talk to me."  
"Yes. I wanted to have a mother-daughter heart-to-heart, if you will. Ever since I've been here, it's been all business. I want to change that."  
"I doubt we'll ever have a normal relationship, Irina. I mean you're in a cell and I'm a double agent. Think about it."  
"First, call me Mom," Irina interrupted.  
"Fine, M-mom," Sydney stuttered, hesitantly. She had meant to sound sarcastic but it was hard to keep her guard up, feeling the formation of a word she didn't usually say, hearing the sound of her voice saying it. She was starting to lose her composure.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" she went on, pulling over a chair from the wall and sitting down.  
"I've been watching you, studying you, if you will, since I've come back. I wanted to know my daughter, see how you turned out. I could only learn so much from the small amounts of time I've been with you; when you visit me, our mission together," she said, a smile on her lips. "I always thought you would be a lot like your father, you did grow up with him, even if he wasn't there much. I see many traits you both share, your loyalty to your job, your patriotism," she paused, "your devotion to those you love. You also have his stubborn tendencies, never willing to compromise. I was surprised, however, to find that you were also a lot like me. I see your strength, your stamina, your cleverness, and I see myself. We both share an unwillingness to give up, to give in. You're never satisfied until things are done right. You're a perfectionist.like I am. You are truly my daughter, I only wish I could have been a real mother to you. Sydney, you have to believe me when I say I didn't want to leave you, but I had to. I follow orders just like you. I am happy to see that I have still passed on traits to you, though. It's like they say, 'like mother, like daughter.' Sydney, why are you so pale? Sydney?"  
Sydney had had a major breakdown. She was white as a ghost, sitting stark still and staring off into space. Suddenly she jumped up and started pounding the glass separating her from her mother, ranting and raving.  
"Why does all of this happen to me?! Why?! What did I do to deserve this? This is too much! Why can't I have a normal family? A normal job? Why does everybody I love get hurt?! I don't want to hurt anybody like you do!" She started sobbing, "I can't take this anymore! I want out, I want out," she cried, falling backwards in a faint. Luckily, Vaughn had been watching the entire meeting from a security monitor and had run down to Irina's cell as soon as Sydney became upset. He got there just in time to catch her. Picking her up, with one arm supporting her neck and the other arm under her knees, he looked up at Irina."  
"Can't you see she's had enough?" he hissed at her. "Why can't you just let her be?"  
"But if I hadn't made her upset, Mr. Vaughn, you wouldn't have been able to fly in to save the day. Can't you see? She's the damsel in distress and you're her knight in shining armor," Irina smiled.  
"Leave us both alone!" he barked, turning around and carrying Sydney out.  
"Take care of my daughter," she called after them.  
********************  
Jack was waiting for Vaughn when he came out.  
"How is she?" Jack said, walking briskly to him.  
"She's asleep now. She's probably exhausted from her mission last night."  
"Here, I'll take her home," Jack said, reaching for her.  
"Actually, I was hoping I could take her," Vaughn replied, subconsciously pulling Sydney a few inches, away, "I wanted to talk to her." Jack put his hands to his face and massaged his temples. He stayed silent, thinking, making Vaughn nervous.  
"Fine," he said finally, "but not for you, for her. Take her to your car and lay her in the back. Make sure nobody sees you two together. Drive to the warehouse and take her inside. Make sure you aren't followed. Once there you have fifteen minutes with her, if she is asleep, don't wake her up. She needs the rest. I'm going to speak with Irina and then I'm coming to take care of my daughter. Do you understand?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
Vaughn quickly turned around and made his way to the parking garage. He knew Jack didn't trust him or like him and was going to get there as fast as he could. As he walked through the Op Center, people stared at him and turned to others, whispering and pointing. 'This may be the CIA,' Vaughn thought, 'but there's still office gossip. And for spies, these people aren't very discreet.'  
"I just heard what happened," Weiss said, leaving his office and falling into step with Vaughn.  
"News sure travels fast," Vaughn replied sarcastically.  
"Is she okay?"  
"She's fine. She fainted, but came to and immediately fell asleep."  
"Good thing you got there in time to catch her. You know, your timing is impeccable." Ignoring that last comment, Vaughn continued,  
"I'm taking her to the warehouse and Jack is coming later."  
"How did you manage that?"  
"Some begging. and the fact Jack knows Sydney would want to talk to me."  
"Good luck," Weiss said, opening the door for Vaughn as he walked into the parking garage.  
The garage was silent, with the exception of Vaughn's footsteps echoing rhythmically through the emptiness. He looked down at Sydney. 'She looks so peaceful, so beautiful,' he thought.  
"You're right, you don't deserve this," he whispered softly to her, brushing a piece of hair of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Vaughn smiled, some how she had snuggled up close to him with her head on his chest, he wouldn't mind standing that way all day. 'And yet,' he thought, 'it's so ironic that this is all I've wanted ever since the day she walked into my office with that crazy red hair but I finally get it in such a horrible situation.' Feeling guilty for enjoying the moment, he walked on. Once at his black luxury sedan, he pulled out his keys, opting to manually unlock the door instead of risking waking her by using the remote. Careful not to move her too much, he awkwardly bent lower so that his stiff arm was level with the door. After the car was unlocked, he opened the back door, just as awkwardly, and laid Sydney down on the seat. Reaching over her, he fastened the seatbelt around her waist. Worried she might hurt her neck lying flat, he took off his black designer jacket and bunched it up, lifting her head carefully as he slipped the makeshift pillow underneath. Pausing for a moment to look at her, he bent down and kissed her forehead before gently closing the door.  
  
tbc. 


End file.
